1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an end structure for weather-stripping. Specifically, this invention relates to an end structure for weather-strip mounted on body panels of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of The Background Art
Weather-strips, formed of rubber and mounted between two members, such as a vehicle body and a window, for sealing therebetween as a form of weather protection, are well known to those skilled in the art.
Conventionally, the end or ends of such weather-stripping have been covered by vulcanized rubber members to protect the strip from deterioration and to enhance the appearance thereof when mounted on the vehicle. Alternatively, clip members have been employed at end portions, for enhanced appearance as well as to raise the rigidity of the end portion, strength, and ease of installation. A typical clip portion is composed of a stay having a plate configuration formed of resin or such, an attachment member projecting from an appropriate position on a surface of the stay, and a securing member extended from an edge of another surface of the stay. The stay is placed on the weather-strip, then the attachment member pierces the wall of the weather-strip to position and mount the stay on the vehicle body. Lastly, the securing member is secured so as to cover the edge portion of the end of the weather-strip. Thus, an end treatment of the weather-strip is accomplished concurrently with fixing the weather-strip to the body panel.
However, such end structures have certain drawbacks. That is, when the aforementioned clip is adapted to a weather-strip having a hollow portion therewithin, the surface of the hollow is exposed to the ambient environment because the stay is inserted into the hollow and the securing member covers only a portion of the whole circumference of the edge of the weather-strip. Therefore, the rubber surfaces at the edge of the weather-strip are prone to damage.
In addition, the appearance of such an end structure is easily degraded in a relatively short time.